


Fairytale

by Blackrising



Category: Victorious
Genre: F/F, First Time, Smut, Stream of Consciousness, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:06:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7253656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackrising/pseuds/Blackrising
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tori always imagined her first time as something straight out of a fairytale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> The last fanfic from my old fanfiction.net account I'm gonna re-post here, mostly because I've been listening to the Victorious songs and I still really love that show. Not sure I'm still happy with this, but it deserves to be here on account of being the only Jori fic I ever wrote.

* * *

Tori always imagined her first time as something straight out of a fairytale. She'd meet the perfect boy (sweet, intelligent, handsome) who'd take her out on dates to expensive restaurants and lay the world at her feet. He'd be a gentle and careful kisser. He'd wait and would never pressure her. And when she'd feel ready, she would tell him she loves him and lead him to her room when no one's at home, where he would touch her like something precious and fragile.

So when Tori finds herself pressed against her front door by lips and hands and hips and _Jade West_ she doesn't quite know what happened. There were annoyed glances that changed into something more, something so much more complicated, and hands that should have been balled into fists but suddenly grabbed and touched.

Jade isn't sweet and she's never gentle and her kisses are less a caress than a punishment. She doesn't ask, she forces her tongue into Tori's mouth. She doesn't nibble, she bites. She doesn't cup Tori's face, she keeps her wrists pinned to the door and Tori can't help but whimper and mewl at every bite that's just a little to hard and every squeeze of her wrists that's too tight, at every sharp pinprick of pain, because it _hurts_ and it's not supposed to feel this good and she's not supposed to roll her hips against Jade's and _beg_ her to keep going.

None of this is supposed to happen and when Jade's hands let go of Tori's wrists and run down her body to settle on her hips, Tori knows she should push Jade away and tell her this is _wrong_ , this is not how she wants this to happen, but her hands don't obey and instead bury themselves in Jade's hair and _pull_ and Jade actually _groans_ into Tori's mouth and now all Tori can think of is that she wants to hear it again.

And she does when she cups Tori's ass through her skinny jeans and squeezes and Tori squeaks and bucks her hips into Jade's because goddammit, she never knew just how sensitive that part of her body was. And then Jade digs her nails into the denim and pulls her closer and Tori is sure that something's wrong with her because she doesn't think she should be wet enough to soak through her panties and jeans just from having her ass fondled.

Nor should she be this desperate to get the door open and so helplessly lost when she takes too long and Jade pulls her in and rubs her hips against Tori's ass until clawing at the door and squeezing her eyes shut is all Tori can do to keep from coming right then and there.

When she finally does manage to get the door open, Tori is incredibly glad to know that her parents are away on a trip because as soon as the door is closed, Jade kisses her again and bites her neck hard enough to leave a nasty mark and the unspoken claim somehow makes Tori pant and tremble uselessly in Jade's arms.

Tori is not quite sure how they make it up to her room, but she knows that she won't be able to stand up much longer. She vaguely realizes that Jade has a thing for her ass, because when she sits down on the bed and pulls Tori down to straddle her lap, her hands immediatly find their way back and Tori can't find it in her to mind when Jade pushes and pulls rhythmically and _god_ they're not even naked and Tori is desperate and painfully turned on and as wrong as this is, if Jade doesn't stop teasing soon, Tori will explode.

Tori is not even aware of what comes out of her mouth other than _please_ and _Jade_ , but it makes Jade _smirk_ and that dangerously sexy expression just makes everything worse and Tori throb and clench.

Jade pushes Tori down and maybe she doesn't like beds because Tori lands on the floor and doesn't even care anymore that she'll lose her virginity on her purple carpet when Jade kisses down her stomach and her tongue circles her bellybutton and teasingly dips into it. Tori groans pitifully and is so focused on Jade's tongue that she doesn't notice the hand on the button and zipper of her jeans until the sudden sensation of air and a finger roughly circling her clit makes her scream out.

Tori's thighs tremble and a drop of sweat runs down her stomach and she doesn't know what to do other than spread her legs and bury her hands in Jade's hair and she's _so close_.

Jade isn't careful. She doesn't warn Tori when she suddenly pushes two fingers into her and takes what Tori never imagined giving away so freely and it _really_ _hurts_ but Jade's finger is still circling her clit and she's leaving bite marks and hickeys all over Tori's thighs and the sight alone of Jade's head between her thighs could make Tori climax.

And then the pain receedes and Jade pushes into her slow and hard and curls her fingers and Tori's head is blank except for _yes_ and _more_ and _Oh god Jade_ and then Jade trades her finger for her tongue and sucks on Tori's clit and she digs her nails into Tori's bare ass brutally and Tori is _coming_ harder than she ever has because pleasure and pain blend into a mix she's afraid she might become addicted to.

When Tori wakes up to a ray of light falling through her half-opened curtains, she expects to be alone and feels the early morning chill creep into her bones. She always imagined her first time as something straight out of a fairytale. With her personal Prince Charming and butterfly kisses on her face. What she got instead was Maleficent and claw marks on her back.

But when a pale hand reaches out to cover her more fully with the blanket spread over the floor and tugs her snugly into the warm body behind her, Tori thinks that maybe Aurora should have been kissed awake by Maleficent all along.


End file.
